A Change from Normal
by dramione-snarry-fangirl
Summary: Severus is waiting outside of the Gryffindor common room as usual, when Lily comes out, and they decide to go for a walk. AU Snily Don't like? Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

Hi all. This is my first fanfiction ever, but I decided that I was in the mood for some Snily fluffy-goodness. And, seeing as, in my own personal opinion, there is not enough happy endings to Snily stories, I've decided to write one! :) Reviews are welcome, as well as constructive criticism, but please, keep your flames to yourself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and trust me, if I did, it would not be the same.

Chapter One

It was dark in the corridor. That was the first thing Severus noticed when he awoke from his slumber. It was dark. He cast a charm to see what time it was, and he was shocked to see that it was already a quarter until midnight. He had been waiting for Lily. To tell her that he was sorry, to tell her how he truly felt for her. Obviously, he had fallen asleep again, but that was expected seeing as he had done nothing but worry and care for her and their friendship. By the time he removed himself from his thoughts, it was midnight, and then he heard the noise.

Lily had walked out of the common room to take a midnight stroll and dwell on what she should do concerning her best ex-friend, Severus. And then she noticed him, curled up in a charming little ball, thinking to himself as usual. She couldn't help herself.

"Sev? Are you okay? Mary said you had left already."

Severus looked up and saw her bouncy red curls and smiled sadly. He had missed her beautiful face and amazing green eyes.

"No, Mary told me to leave, but I couldn't do that to myself, so I stayed, fell asleep, and just now awoke."

Lily's eyes widened. Mary had lied to her? She'd never lied to her before, but then again, Mary hadn't been to happy with the idea of her crush on Severus, in the first place, she had to Lily that she should like a real man, like Potter. Lily shuddered within, Potter revolted her. She liked Sev, even after all the things he had said the other day. She just didn't want to ruin the relationship they had together.

"Oh, well, would you like to take a walk with me? To the astronomy tower?"

Severus nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to." Severus got to his feet and looked at Lily, and then, feeling particularly brave moved a stray hair from her face. "You know that if I had one wish, I would wish that scene never happened."

Lily looked at him. She then looked down at her feet, "I know now. You've proved it to me. I forgive you Severus. I really do."

Severus grinned. "Really? Oh thank you Lily! You won't regret it! I promise!" And with that, he took her hand and they walked to the tower.

Once up there, Lily and Severus sat on the edge of the tower, gazing up at the gorgeous night sky. Severus was holding her hand, and he was somewhat surprised when she spoke.

"Severus, what would you do, if I said I wanted to be more than friends with you?" She blushed at her brazenness, but didn't take the question back.

"I guess it would depend on a number of important factors. Such as if you were serious about it, or if it was merely some joke Potter put you up to. If you were serious, then I would do something."

Lily's response was so quiet that Severus almost didn't catch it.

"I am serious. I have been for quite some time."

"Then I would do this." And with that, Severus leaned over, and kissed Lily gently on her soft lips. He moved away somewhat quickly, but he knew Lily would want to take it slow, and he respected her for that.

Lily's eyes were shining when Severus finally glanced her way. "Sev, that, that was a-amazing. Ohmygosh! Does that mean that you feel the same way?"

He looked into her eyes. "Always have. From the moment I saw you."

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! Thanks for giving my little story a chance! I'll try to update ASAP for each chapter, but please bear with me! Thanks to all my reviewers, especially the one who made my day with their paragraph! Thanks so much for that motivation!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

Chapter 2

Severus woke from his slumber the next morning. He remembered what had happened the night before, or that morning, to be more exact. He had professed his love to Lily, and she had reciprocated. They had spent an hour or two cuddling on top of the tower, saying sweet things to her, and Lily telling him even sweeter statements. They had departed with a final kiss around 2:30, and he had walked back to the common room smiling and grinning like a fool. After he had reminisced enough, he decided to get dress and go down to breakfast on the gorgeous Saturday morning that stood before him.

When Lily had woken up that morning, she had recalled the night's events and smiled unconsciously. Mary had asked what the problem was, and Lily had just shrugged and got dressed in a gorgeous light green sundress. She walked down to the Great Hall, and when she arrived in the corridor where all the hallways connected, she saw Severus and they walked in together, smiling sadly as they departed for their respective tables.

After breakfast, Severus and Lily met on the lake's shore and smiled as they leaned up against a tree to talk. After a while of talking, Severus and Lily both decided to read a book for fun, and they sat there, Lily's head on Severus' shoulder, both reading their respective genres, until lunch time. When one arrived, Severus told Lily to stay by the tree. He told her that he would be back in a few minutes. Lily smiled, and with that, Severus went to the kitchens where he picked up the picnic basket he had asked the House Elves to prepare.

Lily was not watching when Severus walked back up to her, so she was surprised when he came up behind her and tickled her above her waist. She squaealed. "Sev! That TICKLES!"

Severus laughed, "I know, but you're so cute when you squeal."

Lily decided to move away from her squeals. She noticed the basket. "What's that," she said, pointing at the picnic basket.

"Well, this is the best picnic you're ever going to have." Severus said with a smile.

Severus spread the traditional red-white gingham blanket out on the grass, and set up the rest of the picnic, all of Lily's favorite foods, from Macaroni and Cheese, to tiramisu. It was indeed the perfect picnic, and Lily told Severus so.

"Severus! This is perfect! You didn't have to do this!"

"Yes I did. Just think of it as our first date."

Lily thought on that idea for a moment. "Hm, that sounds like a fabulous idea, Sev. Thank you."

"It's no problem."

And with that, they ate and talked of everything from school, to the next tape coming out in the Muggle World.

Once they had finished eating, Severus and Lily decided to lay down on the gingham picnic blanket and watch the clouds. Lily's head was next to Severus' armpit, and his arm was around her protectively. She was getting sleepy, and she said one more thing before dozing off.

"Severus, this was the best picnic I've ever been on. If only we'd decided to speak up back in third year."

Lily was already napping when Severus spoke.

"If only."

And for the remainder of the afternoon, Lily laid like that while Severus read his novel.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

**Kinda cheesy, but I hope you all enjoyed, and please review, I used to roll my eyes about author's wanting reviews, but it really does make you happy to see that somebody enjoyed your story. **

**Until next time! :)**


End file.
